Lost and Found (Finished Edition)
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: Haldir was walking in the forest when he accidentally bumped into an elfling, so he helped the elfling return to his Ada.


Chapter 1: Walking Home

~Borders~

It was almost nightfall and Haldir is walking home,tired and lonely,hungry and stressed,yet happy beacause it's payday! He can now buy the green tunic Celeborn had always wanted. Haldir would like to give it to Celeborn as a birtday gift.

~Flashback~

Celeborn and Haldir is walking in the market when something caught Celeborn's eyes, he saw a beautiful green tunic in display. He noticed that Celeborn would very much like to have a tunic that elegant, so Haldir promised to himself that one day he can buy Celeborn the tunic.

~End Flashback~

Haldir's smile almost reached his ear when he bumpt into a child that looks like Legolas, it was his surprise that it was Legolas after all."How did you get here?" Haldir asked "My ada visited Born beacause it's Born's birthday!" Legolas said happily,"Legolas what I meant was how did you get here?" Haldir asked curiosly,"Umm..." Legolas muttered,"Legolas?" Haldir asked once again looking Legolas straight in the eyes,"Ada didn't now I was following, I followed him!" Legolas shouted after that Legolas bursted into tears,"Now,now don't cry,come..." Haldir said trying to calm Legolas, and Haldir eventually carried the elfling.

~Caras Galadhon~

Thranduil and Celeborn was talking to each other when Haldir entered the room carrying Legolas in his arms. Thranduil was about yell at Haldir, thinking that Haldir took Legolas all the way from Mirkwood to Lorien when Haldir said that he found Legolas in the woods, but Thranduil didn't believe him so he snatched Legolas and punched him in the stomach that made Haldir fall on the ground. Celeborn who was sitting in the chair was shocked, so he stood up and helped Haldir up. Thranduil also fell in the ground when Legolas pushed him away "Ada say sorry to Haldiw!" Legolas shouted,"And why would I? He kidnapped you!" Thranduil said trying to stand up but Legolas pushed him again "Haldiw saw me in the woods, I followed you! HALDIR SAW ME IN THE WOODS,THAT'S WHY" Legolas answered trying to act like an adult, Thranduil's eyes widen when he heard his son's explanation, Thranduil ran to Haldir and said sorry, Haldir being a nice elf forgave Thranduil. Thranduil and Haldir smiled to each other, Thranduil's smile faded when he looked at Legolas, "And you young sir,I'll deal with you later."Um.. Haldir can you watch Legolas, just for tonight?" and Haldir nodded but Legolas was not happy at all. Haldir carried Legolas and went to the balcony, Thranduil and Celeborn continued to talk to each other.

~Balcony~

"So Legolas,what do you want to do?" Haldir asked as he put the elfling down,"Nothing" Legolas answered as he sat in the chair,"Why?" Haldir asked again,"Because if Legless will play with with Haldiw, Legless will like Haldir and if Legless likes Haldir Legless will be sad when Legless leaves!"Legolas shouted to Haldir. Haldir left and came back carrying a plate full of cookies "Well in that case, can we just look at the stars?" Haldir asked with a smile and Legolas nodded. Haldir sat on a chair and Legolas sat on his lap. After a few hours of watching they fell asleep,Thranduil was now finished talking to Celeborn, so he went outside and found the two sleeping, he woke Haldir up. Haldir was about to hand Legolas to Thranduil when Legolas shouted," Haldiw!" Haldir quickly hushed the elfling and Legolas woke up.

Chapter 2: Bad Dreams!

"Haldir!" Legolas cried "Come let's play now, I want to play! COME ON!" Legolas said while pulling Haldir's tunic "what is it now Legolas!" Thranduil asked Legolas but Legolas didn't mind he was busy pulling Haldir's tunic, "No, you will not die!" Legolas said still pulling Haldir's tunic, "Wait a minute, you had a bad dream didn't you?" Thranduil asked with a smile and Legolas nodded. Haldir carried Legolas and told him to sleep even though the child is still muttering he fell asleep, Haldir gave Legolas to Thranduil and quickly showed them their chambers. Thranduil and Legolas slept in a king-sized bed, after hours of sleeping Thranduil was awaken by Legolas' muttering, "Don't die Haldiw,Legless will be good, Legless promise!", "Don't worry Haldir will be fine" Thranduil said while hushing the elfling. Legolas hugged Thranduil so tight that Thranduil can barely breathe, later on Thranduil fell asleep.

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye...

It was nearly dawn when Thranduil woke up and saw Legolas still hugging him. Thranduil woke Legolas up,"Legolas please wake up up,it is almost dawn and we must leave" Thranduil said while shaking Legolas,"Ada can Haldiw come with us?" Legolas asked in a low voice "no ion-nin, Haldir have some duties here in Lorien" Thranduil explained "Well can I stay?" Legolas asked in a curious voice but Thranduil just Left the room wihtout an answer.

Thranduil and Celeborn said their goodbyes and so did Haldir and Legolas. "Haldiw,can I stay?" Legolas asked "Well your ada willl miss you then" Haldir replied,"I will miss you then..." Legolas said as he jumped to Haldir "I'll miss you too,Little Greenleaf"


End file.
